A Rotting Revenge
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: The last thing I saw was my alarm clock flashing 12:07 before she pushed her long rotting nails through my chest, her other hand muffling my screams. I sat bolt upright, relieved it was only a dream, but as I saw my alarm clock read 12:06, I heard my closet door creak open.


**Contest:**

Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Spook Fest

**Title: A Rotting Revenge**

**Pairing: Bella… Edward**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Prompt/**Summary:** **_The last thing I saw was my alarm clock flashing 12:07 before she pushed her long rotting nails through my chest, her other hand muffling my screams. I sat bolt upright, relieved it was only a dream, but as I saw my alarm clock read 12:06, I heard my closet door creak open._

**Disclaimer/Warning: I own nothing… NOTHING! Plus there is slight detailed gore, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was woken to a creaking noise, normally I would ignore it thinking it was Max, my sister's pet dog in the hallway but I was alone now; she finding her own place to stay with her boyfriend. Thus, the creaking unsettling me more.<p>

It was dark, darker than usual. The moon was new, no light to be cast; it made me wary, wary and afraid of my room. I didn't know why, why was I afraid of the room I sleep in? That I change in? It was my usual room I kept telling myself.

Yet something was different, a sense of something that I couldn't place, but it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I cast a look around my room; nothing seemed out of place, nothing but the door of my closet open ajar.

"I could have sworn I closed that." I mutter, throwing the sheet back and shivering as the cold air hit my flushed skin. It made me hesitate, of course it did, I wasn't stupid; I've seen too many horror movies to know that if it's in the middle of summer and the room is cold as ice that something was wrong.

I quickly flick the light on, the soft yellow hues lighting my room; calming me somewhat as I see nothing out of place, no axe murderer in the corner; no crazy woman in my bed.

"It's just your over active imagination dude, stop being a pansy." I scold myself as I pull the sheet back as I lay back down, flicking the light off as I went. I slowly began to drift off again, the clock ticking over to 12:00 as sleep began to consume me once again.

The next time I woke was to agonizing pain and the smell of rotting meat. My eyes shot open, a scream forming in my throat and tried their best to escape past my mouth as the girl before me, Bella, smiled. Her face decomposed, her smile showing missing teeth and rotting gums.

"Pwease!" I muffled out behind her hand causing her to give a silent laugh, yanking her hand back, blood dripping from her rotting fingertips.

She let out a silent cackle before leaning in and breathing in my face, bile rising in my throat as the scent of decay filled my nose stronger. Terror rose in my chest as I began to struggle, only it was futile as I seemed to be paralysed this only amused her more greatly.

"Feels terrifying don't it?" She breathes out in a gargle, spewing black ooze on my chest, her free hand running up and down my side. "It did to me that night… it killed me in the end… now you will feel my pain." She cackles, her nails digging into the soft flesh of my thigh causing me to begin to scream once more as I realised her words.

She laughed, her nails twisting and turning in my flesh, I could feel each time her broken nails tore through veins and muscles, scraping across the bone while sending jolting fire up my body.

"Mmm." She gurgles, bringing her hand up to her face, a black stub flicking out, spilling ooze and maggots as she licked the blood from her fingertips. I couldn't hold back the bile this time as it filled my mouth and seeped through her fingers, causing me to choke.

I watched in frozen horror as she ripped my shirt, her hands dragging down my chest slowly, leaving trails of red marks behind by my own blood. A hiss escaped her lips before she violently ripped her hand free, nails digging through the flesh of my face and tearing the skin. I let out a cry as I felt the flap of skin that was my cheeks hang down.

I let out another cry, my hands clenching as I tried to gag at the sensation of her fingers in my mouth, her rotting nails digging into the sensitive wounds and my tongue, forcing my jaw open before she ripped out my tongue. I screamed and screamed, only the blood and her hand muffling my screams before she smirked once more, her free hand digging into her own flesh and bringing out a black oozing, maggot filled organ before shoving it in my mouth.

I could feel the ooze drip down my throat, the maggots crawling in my flesh and I knew soon enough they will begin to eat it, how could they not? Soon I would be just like her.

Ironically, my eyes flick over to the clock, 12:07 flashed on the screen, how could all that been only two minutes? Maybe one? Oh god.

The smile on her face widened, before she plunged her long fingers in my chest.

I shot up screaming, my hands running all over my body as the terror began to recede and my heart begin to slow I flopped back down, letting out a soft sob of relief. It was just a terrible nightmare for the mistake I had made, a terrible, terrible nightmare. My eyes flicking over to the clock, watching it the number flicked over to 6.

"Oh Edward…" a gurgled giggle filled the room before my closet door swung open.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I came runner up for this but hell I don't care, There were some amazing writers in this contest. Thanks BertieBott for running the contest and letting me get some sick twisted horror out!<strong>

**Like?**

**TDFS**


End file.
